


【全球门将保护协会】番外 斯图加特的烟火

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 卡恩x莱曼，希尔德布兰x拉姆都诞生在那个充满童话的夏天
Relationships: Oliver Kahn/Jens Lehmann, Timo Hildebrand/Philipp Lahm





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 斯图加特的烟火

狮卷希拉——斯图加特的烟火

2002年，在遥远的东方国度，32支球队为了一个金灿灿的奖杯而奋斗。  
处于青黄不接的德国队保持面上的平静，实际上暗潮汹涌，特指两个门将——卡恩和莱曼。  
上一任主力门将科普克退出国家队后，从来不缺顶尖门将的德国队开始纠结到底谁上？德甲联赛卡恩称王称霸，为了能够吸引足够的目光与关注度，莱曼离开多特蒙德加入还没有争四的阿森纳，试图在教授的手下获得更多的机会。  
新世纪开始后，拜仁的成绩显然比多特蒙德还有阿森纳好太多，再加上主教练又是拜仁系的，这次的主力门将还有队长袖标都属于卡恩。莱曼不服气，于是明里暗里跟卡恩过不去，除了日常的打招呼，他都不屑于和卡恩多讲一句话。  
有一天吃饭，克洛泽卡恩巴拉克弗林斯四个人在一桌，克洛泽光速吃完饭，卡恩觉得不对劲，不由得关切问他：“米洛，怎么了？”  
克洛泽微笑的回应他的队长：“我跟家人约好了要视频通话。”  
“快去吧。”还好不是身体不舒服，卡恩暗暗的松了一口气。本来就缺兵少将，可别再少一个箭头前锋了。  
其他座位都有人，训练晚归的莱曼不得不端着一盘子食物走近卡恩这一桌。看热闹不嫌事大的巴拉克小声跟卡恩说：“延斯要坐过来了。”坐巴拉克旁边的弗林斯闷笑，一脸的看热闹不嫌事大。卡恩随口喷他俩：“好好的德国第一美人怎么就跟你这头不分四五六的熊在一起了？”  
在同性恋不是很被人理解的那个年代，巴拉克勇敢的追求美人弗林斯并在队内公开两个人的关系，确实牛逼。  
“他器大活好呗。”弗林斯随口来了这么一句，没等卡恩骂回去，莱曼已经走到了桌前：“这里有人吗？”  
弗林斯露出甜心一样的笑容：“欢迎你坐。”巴拉克顺手为莱曼拉开椅子：“请坐。”卡恩对他爱答不理，莱曼也不搭理他，那俩夫夫一边看热闹一边吃饭，也算是和谐无事。  
莱曼喜欢把肉肠放在最后吃，偏偏这时候卡恩吃好了，撇了一眼莱曼的盘子，巴伐利亚白肠竟然配了番茄酱？！  
“你个赤佬怎么吃饭的？”卡恩的声音中气十足。  
“我他妈爱吃什么酱就吃什么酱！巴伐利亚村夫！”莱曼的脾气瞬间爆炸，他扔下盘子里的几根白肠就回自己房间了，留下巴拉克安抚围观队友以及听卡恩分析白肠和甜芥末酱是如何完美的搭配。  
最后弗林斯忍无可忍，切了一段裹了番茄酱的白肠塞卡恩嘴里，卡恩被迫咽了下去：“真香。”  
这一天晚上教练允许球员在酒店内自由活动，卡恩拿着随队厨师做的低脂三明治去找莱曼，怕他饿。  
“怎么是你？”莱曼擦着卷发，腰间围着浴巾。  
“怎么不能是我？怕你饿了，来送点夜宵。让我进去说话。”卡恩自己推开门往里走，莱曼想了想，把人堵门外边实在太没礼貌了，转身给卡恩让出空间。  
卡恩在沙发上坐下，打量莱曼和比埃尔霍夫的双人间：“还是单人间好啊。”  
“你可是队长啊。”莱曼阴阳怪气的来了一句，卡恩怼回去：“你想篡位？”  
“我还想要你主力的位置。”  
“那你接着替补吧，下一任队长是巴拉克的，你是不可能的。”卡恩说道。事实上这支德国队的副队长就是巴拉克，而巴拉克的技术和人品让人佩服。  
莱曼翻了白眼，拿着三明治就是一大口，动作停滞了，嚼了几口咽下去，把剩下的东西扔到纸篓里，对着卡恩吼：“你个巴伐利亚村夫！南蛮子！为什么加甜芥末酱！你是猪吗！”  
“你才是猪！赤佬！”卡恩站起身与莱曼扯开嗓子对骂。  
“你瞎包混蛋下三滥！”莱曼与卡恩的身高相仿，但是身材小了一号，所以吵架这时候就显得气势弱了很多。  
“死孩子，去死吧！”卡恩想离开这个房间，不小心被地板上的鞋子绊倒，他落地时一同把莱曼带倒了，莱曼痛呼道：“你个喝浓缩不加糖的村夫！”  
“谁加糖谁傻逼。”一个壮汉Duang的坐在一条小腿上，卡恩也很疼。  
“加糖怎么了，关你村夫什么事？”莱曼摸着床边起身，卡恩无意中压住了浴巾的边角，这次好了，不仅莱曼整个人没起来，还被扯了个干干净净的趴在卡恩身上——两个人嘴对嘴的亲上了。  
莱曼一脸卧槽的要推开卡恩准备骂他，而一贯脑子缺根筋的狮王这时候更是断路了，他顺势翻身，把莱曼摁在柔软的地毯上，去亲吻莱曼的薄唇。  
“卧槽……”莱曼瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信趴在自己身上胡作非为的竟然是自己的死对头，他想要推开卡恩，但卡恩轻轻松松的摁住他的发力点，让他无法挣扎，好吧，是卡恩的吻技不错，他不想挣扎。  
突然间两个人都感觉到了下半身传来异样，于是甜腻的接吻也停下了。  
曾经的夜店小王子现如今的三好父亲卡恩觉得这事要完，莱曼也不是吃素的，他猜到接下来可能会发生什么，于是又一次试图起身。  
“延斯，开门！”比埃尔霍夫在门外咣咣咣的敲门，地上这俩人大眼瞪小眼，卡恩输了：“奥利，我跟延斯有话说，你先去睡我那屋。”  
“队长单间诶，不错，你俩可别打起来啊。”单纯的大比哼着小曲走远了，莱曼的心跳也渐渐的放缓：“吓坏我了。”  
“这不没坏吗？”卡恩故意的顶弄下体，又好巧不巧的戳到了莱曼的会阴处，莱曼发出了舒服的呻吟声。  
事情走向了失控，在彻底完蛋前，莱曼摁住卡恩抚摸自己小兄弟的手：“老子在上位。”  
“放他娘的狗屁！”卡恩粗砺的手指试图碰触莱曼下体唯一能进入的后穴，换来了他痛苦的挣扎：“我艹你大爷的能不能温柔点。”  
“我他娘的又没跟男人做过！”  
“老子只上过女的！”  
感谢莱曼的行李箱没有收拾，卡恩摸了一支乳液出来，一边骂着，一边耐着性子为莱曼扩张，而莱曼呢，上下两张嘴都没闲着，骂的相当难听。  
金发男人温柔且大力的运动着，卷毛男人在起伏不定中揽住了金发男人宽厚的肩膀，似乎是找到了可以依靠的另一半。  
最终卡恩在莱曼体内释放了自己，卷毛男人顾不上清洗，窝在金发男人的怀里睡着了。  
这样的后果就是低烧。  
在第二天的训练中，莱曼的状态很差，主教练沃勒尔罚他跑圈，他板着脸一圈圈慢慢的跑，卡恩心里过意不去，于是陪着他跑。  
“你……”卡恩先开口。  
“你长了个驴鞭吗？”莱曼骂回去。  
“艹，这他妈能赖我？你是傻逼吗？”  
训练后的理疗放松时，巴拉克拉着卡恩去一边说话，弗林斯悄悄的把一支消炎药膏塞给莱曼。莱曼不好跟弗林斯翻脸，美人抓住这一点开始嘴炮：“我跟你讲啊，我们家那只熊一开始也是不懂得体贴我，所以呢只能我们自己关心自己了。”  
“弗林斯，有多远你他妈给我滚多远！”

然而作为德国的队长，卡恩面对的压力相当大，应付媒体的采访，还要时刻准备着万一进攻端真没人了，就只能换上莱曼，自己去前面冲刺。  
看着葡萄牙意大利西班牙接连倒在韩国的黑哨下，卡恩和巴拉克心里很烦躁，这种情绪也在球员中蔓延，沃勒尔在训练结束后给大家开会：“我知道你们担心跟韩国队的半决赛。”  
“意大利可是黄金一代啊。”卡恩想想就替马尔蒂尼这位伟大的对手委屈。  
“你们担心的问题弗朗茨已经考虑到了，他以放弃下届世界杯举办权的条件要挟FIFA换裁判。”沃勒尔这句话让球员们震惊，这意味着德国前期所有的工作可能白费了，还意味着GDP的损失。  
“默克尔总理默认了弗朗茨的行为，当然不会明着说。你们为德意志的荣光而战，我们必然会为你们提供所有的保护。加油吧，小伙子们。”  
最终FIFA换了裁判，德国队能较为公平的参加半决赛。  
赛前沃勒尔特意跟卡恩私聊：“韩国队脚底下不干净，你作为队长可千万别发飙。”卡恩随口糊弄过去，沃勒尔知道跟他说等于没用，于是再次跟巴拉克嘱咐，万一卡恩发飙先控制住他。  
门将一起去热身，莱曼一直没说话，卡恩觉得这事不对劲：“你怎么哑巴了？”  
“你个村夫能不能闭嘴！不行我上！”莱曼喷回去。  
卡恩看看四周没外人，趴在莱曼耳边悄声说：“我在，你是不可能上位的。”  
“你给我滚！”  
这场半决赛的艰辛程度无异于决赛，本身就缺兵少将的德国队又折了关键人物——巴拉克累积黄牌不能参加决赛。  
弗林斯回更衣室就炸了，随手摔瓶子：“他们是傻逼吗？”  
巴拉克看起来特别虚弱，他招呼弗林斯坐在他身边，两个人腻腻歪歪的相互安慰彼此，最后进来的沃勒尔见怪不怪，他说：“小伙子们今天做的很不错了，下场对巴西，我们坚持这么打没问题的！”他甚至还开玩笑道：“虽然米夏不上场了，但米夏不能对美人太过分。”  
回到酒店，各自回房间休息。  
决赛的对手是如日中天的巴西队，大家都不太能熟睡，卡恩更是失眠的在走廊里走来走去，最后走到了莱曼的房门前。  
像是心灵感应一样，莱曼恰好开门：“卧槽怎么是你？”  
“我睡不着。”卡恩难得没有抬杠。  
莱曼同样在失眠，加上没有拿到主力的怨气，他随口喷回去：“那你就来睡我？”  
卡恩蒙了，他没这个想法的，重要比赛前是一定要禁欲的，但莱曼这么一说，他微微前倾，亲了卷毛的嘴角：“讨个晚安吻。”  
“滚！”莱曼一脚踹走了卡恩，被踢了一脚的卡恩一点也不生气，哼着小曲就回单间睡觉去了。  
全程睡的如同挺尸的大比并不知道他们的两个门将发生了什么。  
决赛开始前，队友们挨个过来跟卡恩握手鼓劲，莱曼最后一个，他就想意思意思，但卡恩不撒手了，莱曼很气：“你放开！”  
“延斯，我是说，如果我输了怎么办？”卡恩抬头看着他的竞争对手，莱曼不知道该说什么，只要紧了紧手：“我信你。”  
命运就是在不停的捉弄这代球员，谁能想到失误会是由卡恩导致的，他扑球脱手了。赛后他一个人靠在门柱上愣神了许久。  
返回酒店，大家都安静如鸡。  
脑子一片空白的卡恩又一次推开了莱曼的房门，莱曼直接说：“我没心思跟你上床。”  
“我只是想抱抱你。”卡恩抱住了莱曼，金发男人趴在他耳边蹭来蹭去，试图找回奋斗的力量。  
莱曼突然间想起来什么：“你手没事吧？”  
“找神医处理过了，没事。”  
房间里只有空调的声音，过了一会，大比敲门，屋内相拥的两个人才分开，莱曼整了整衣服：“进来吧，奥利。”  
“奥利你也在。”比埃尔霍夫跟卡恩打了招呼，整个人呈大字躺在自己的床上：“终于结束了。”  
“是啊，都结束了。”莱曼随口说道。  
卡恩从这屋开始，挨个安抚队员们的情绪，队长就是这样，天塌下来自己都不能有一点崩溃的迹象。  
整支队伍返回德国，与主帅告别后，球员们各回各家，各找各妈。  
卡恩返回慕尼黑的家中，一双儿女激动的扑向他，妻子西蒙妮热情的欢迎英雄的回归。放下两个孩子后，卡恩和西蒙妮接吻，只是，这低头的感觉有点不太适应，西蒙妮也感受到了丈夫的略有生疏，她圆场道：“累了吧？先睡一觉还是陪孩子们一起吃？”  
“陪孩子们一起吃饭，好久没见了。”卡恩说。  
晚饭后他陪两个孩子玩了很久，哄着他们睡觉后，西蒙妮黏在卡恩身上，各种暗送秋波，搁以往卡恩肯定会满足太太的需要，但现在他只想莱曼健壮的身材：“我……累了……”  
西蒙妮疑惑的看了看他，然后点头接受了这个说法。  
一晚上没睡，次日卡恩早早的就开车去了神医沃尔法特的诊所。  
神医躺在自己的办公椅上，一边听着摇滚，一边看病历。面对突如其来的一尊大神，他连头也不抬：“奥利，今天不是你换药的日子吧？”  
“我有……别的问题……”来的路上卡恩给自己鼓劲，沃尔法特这一句话就让他泄了气。  
“我这不看男科。”  
“我突然间对自己的太太没有感觉了，满脑子想的是另外一个男人的身体，可是我……”  
沃尔法特扭头从柜子里拿出一盒避孕套：“祝你幸福。”  
眼看从神医这得不到解决方案，卡恩去骚扰巴拉克，弗林斯喘息着接电话：“上他啊。”  
“让那头熊硬不起来吧！”卡恩怒挂电话。  
不管怎样，在婚姻存续期间与他人发生关系，自己出轨的错误是逃不了的，出轨加出柜吗？卡恩自嘲道。  
晚饭后两个孩子要粘着卡恩一起踢球，卡恩让他们自己去玩，要和妈妈谈事情。  
“说吧。”西蒙妮很平静。  
卡恩坦白的说：“我出轨了，和一个男的。”  
“什么？您能不能出轨出柜分开进行啊？这也太刺激了吧？”西蒙妮猜到了丈夫出轨的事，只是没猜到出轨对象的性别。  
“我错了，对不起。”  
西蒙妮直截了当的说：“离婚，我要两个孩子的抚养权，你可以去探视。”  
“我没意见。”  
孩子们哭了一会后也接受了父母离婚的事实。  
把所有手续走完之后，卡恩给莱曼打了电话：“我离婚了。”  
那边顿了几秒钟，接着说：“关我屁事。”然后就挂了。

新赛季开始了，卡恩的伤情反反复复。虽然不是大赛年份，莱曼借助媒体时常放出各种消息，试图拿下04年欧洲杯时的主力门将位置。  
“我可去你妈的吧，他想上天？”看到报纸后随口喷回去，吓得坐他隔壁的新仁施魏因施泰格哆嗦一下，巴拉克又去安抚小猪。  
“你收敛点，好好的小猪别被吓傻了。”  
“下次见面我一定让莱曼彻底闭嘴！”  
“我才不信。”  
冬歇期前，拜仁拿下了一场大胜，一群仁喝的东倒西歪，卡恩拎着一瓶酒问巴拉克：“你究竟喜欢弗林斯什么啊？前不凸后挺翘的。”  
“看见好吃的就想着他会不会喜欢，他喜欢的衣服会给他all in，不想看到他哭或者是发愁的样子。”这时候巴拉克的眼睛突然间清明起来，他敏锐的观察着卡恩表情的变化：“你这时候想的是谁，你心里就是喜欢谁。”  
“谁他妈喜欢那个卷毛就是脑残的！”卡恩下意识的反驳道。  
得到满意的回答，巴拉克放纵自己沉迷于酒精中：“谁脑子有坑谁知道！”  
把喝高的队友们送回家后，卡恩也回家了，躺在床上愣神，无意识的按出了莱曼的手机号。  
“延斯。”  
莱曼关掉炉火：“奥利。”  
陷入了尴尬的沉默，卡恩随口问道：“你在做什么？”  
“热红酒，你呢？”  
“和一群小王八蛋喝完酒后脑壳疼的要死。”  
莱曼用勺子试了一口：“还不错。你可以喝点蜂蜜水。”  
“你还会关心人啊？”  
“你他妈的还蹬鼻子上脸啊？”一股无名火烧的莱曼怒挂电话，惹得莱曼生气，那卡恩就开开心心的睡觉了。  
巴拉克和弗林斯去北极看极光，卡恩想了想，拎着包去伦敦看比赛了。  
“延斯，我来伦敦了，订不到酒店，你能收留我吗？”卡恩开始不要脸了，气的莱曼骂他：“睡沙发！”  
到了莱曼租住的公寓，卡恩又开始装大爷，躺在沙发上指使莱曼：“一杯热红酒，谢谢。”  
“滚！”莱曼故意把锅底带渣的红酒端给卡恩喝，卡恩喝了一嘴香料渣，吐掉之后开始抬杠：“你有毒吗？想害死我然后你当主力吗？”  
“你知道就行！”  
俩人大眼瞪小眼，然后就亲在了一起，然后又做了个爽。  
“我为什么又跟你搞在一起了，我是脑残吗？”莱曼发起疯来连自己都骂，卡恩思来想去，决定打直球：“延斯，我有点喜欢你。”  
“啥玩意？”莱曼歪头，一脸不可思议的看着卡恩，卡恩觉得自己脸红了：“我喜欢你，延斯。”  
没想到这话让莱曼真的生气了，他跳起来狠狠的给了卡恩一脚：“你是不是就喜欢看别人被你踩在脚下压在身下的样子！打炮就算了，你我都爽，可你要跟我谈感情，合着玩弄我让你很开心是吗？”  
面对从天而降的一口大锅，卡恩不知道该怎么解释就被莱曼踹出了公寓，只好在深夜衣衫褴褛的等飞机。  
把事情言简意赅略去不可描述以后转述给巴拉克，卡恩在听筒里听到了巴熊丧心病狂的笑声：“你脑子全是水吗？哪有在床上表白的。你自己也是男人，男人在床上说的话能信吗？”  
“那你说怎么办？”  
“了解一下延斯喜欢什么啊，先有共同语言再说吧。”  
那个赛季，莱曼帮助阿森纳以不败战绩夺得联赛冠军。可沃勒尔坚持让卡恩担任队长和主力门将，出战04年欧洲杯。  
本来还公众面前打打招呼的两位门将，现在连训练时多说一句话都觉得恶心，这是莱曼单方面认为的。每次看到卡恩试图搭话被拒绝，巴拉克和弗林斯就笑得不行不行的。  
不过那届欧洲杯的结果不怎么样，沃勒尔下课，接任他的是克林斯曼。  
克林斯曼比较年轻，他创造性的提出了门将轮换制，给了莱曼和新入选的第三门将希尔德布兰机会。  
友谊赛期间，又是克洛泽卡恩巴拉克弗林斯四个人一起活动，卡恩吐槽：“不就是我失误了吗？你看他那表情什么意思？讽刺我？”  
“哥儿们你是真傻还是假傻啊，人都这么拒绝你了，你还不死心？”弗林斯忍不住喷回去，结果戳到了关键点，膨胀的狮子瞬间瘪了：“你们够了。”  
一直处在话题外的克洛泽指了指远处的拉姆：“你不觉得timo粘着菲利普有点超乎常理了吗？”  
听到八卦以后，其他三个人瞬间就转移注意力。  
“俩人在斯图加特搞上的？”弗林斯推测道，巴拉克说：“我看也是，俩人挺般配的。”“他俩谈恋爱就是在刺激老子。”卡恩暗带讽刺说。  
结果呢，巴拉克踢了踢卡恩小腿，示意他看向自己，然后巴熊揽着美人接吻，丝毫不顾及两只单身狗的感受，主要是想挑衅卡恩。  
年轻时没怎么受伤反而在争夺主力位置时伤病不断，打封闭上场还是不行，连前妻西蒙妮都打电话来劝卡恩不要再较劲了。  
真的要认怂吗？  
最终，克林斯曼把象征主力位置的1号球衣给了莱曼，他穿12号，希尔德布兰穿23号，队长袖标交给巴拉克。整个教练组还怕卡恩激烈的抗议，结果他很平静的接受了这个决定。为防止他突然间情绪失控，克洛泽主动献身跟他同行。  
2006年的夏天，整个德国陷入了足球的狂欢中。  
卡恩极其不习惯的坐在替补席上，看着年轻人们拼搏。担任后卫的拉姆为德国队打开了童话一般的世界杯赛程。  
进球后的拉姆飞快的跑向替补席，轻轻松松跳进希尔德布兰的怀中。卡恩扭过头去，拒绝接受他俩的秀恩爱。  
赛后拉姆接受采访时说他想拥抱的是神医却被队友截胡了。  
大家趴在理疗床上按摩时，沃尔法特故意使劲大些，拉姆痛呼，沃尔法特嘲笑道：“天天替你们这些谈恋爱的背黑锅，你还有没有点良心了！”  
卡恩看着拉姆被蹂躏希尔德布兰在一边劝也不是不劝也不是的样子笑出了褶子，却不知自己已落入莱曼的视线中。  
感觉到有人盯着自己看，卡恩迅速回头，看见了莱曼迅速转头的动作，他刚想走过去说话，被神医叫走帮忙了。

小组赛结束后，大家有一天休息时间，拜仁的一帮球员们聚集在别墅的大厅打羊头牌，世界杯前转会切尔西的巴拉克也算入其中。  
这个打牌嘛，除了卡恩，还有拉姆和希尔德布兰，小猪和波尔蒂，巴拉克和弗林斯，从从人从，那三对腻腻歪歪的不忍直视，气的卡恩摔牌走人去游泳了。  
路过教练组别墅时，碰见沃尔法特走出来，卡恩打过招呼也没多想，以为是教练有旧伤，不舒服需要处理。  
直到多年后他才明白这栋别墅里到底发生了什么。  
游了几分钟后，卡恩就放空自己在水中飘着，思考人生。  
莱曼的发挥非常稳定，配得上主力位置，自己这届世界杯出场是没戏了，年岁到了，也该给年轻人让位。算了，安心当好他们的老父亲吧。  
常规的训练结束后，一群小队员们在助教的指挥下搞团建，以点球大战来决定谁收拾餐桌。希尔德布兰想推脱却被卡恩一脚踹进球门：“我要上了他们还能不能行，组织决定了，就你。你不用解释了，德国门将从来没有怕点球大战的。”  
万一有什么意外，希尔德布兰需要随时顶上。  
最终点球打飞机的小猪被罚收拾餐桌。  
进入淘汰赛阶段后，科普克带着三个门将加练点球，主要是科普克虐莱曼，卡恩在旁边就着莱曼的扑救给希尔德布兰讲解自己的心得。  
为了不给莱曼添加心理压力，科普克和两个替补门将看大量的比赛，分析每一支可能遇到的球队的点球踢法。其实这活可以甩给后勤人员，但是卡恩坚持要自己和希尔德布兰一起做，全心全意的帮助替补门将成长。  
确定对手是阿根廷时，全队都在怀疑怎么又是他们，然后针对性的进行一脚传球的训练。  
卡恩翘着二郎腿看他们比赛，一开始还能稳住心态，随着阿根廷犯规次数的增加，德国球迷投票选出来的第一美人弗林斯不停的倒地，德国队替补席对第四官员表达抗议，已经升任领队的大比一边安抚队员，一边表达不满。  
阿根廷的主力门将阿邦丹齐耶里不幸受伤无法坚持比赛，替补门将甚至来不及热身就被迫上场。  
“就怕这种灭门惨案。”卡恩对希尔德布兰说。如果卡恩能猜到下半年以及将来会发生什么，他绝不会这么立flag。  
比赛毫不意外的被拖入点球大战。  
德国人早有准备，希尔德布兰去帮拉姆放松肌肉，替补席上的队员们给队友送水的送水按摩的按摩。  
科普克把事先整理好的数据递给莱曼，莱曼发挥学生时代临考前背书的技能，拼命的记下。  
卡恩走到莱曼身边，蹲下来跟他说话，科普克略向后退了一步，给他俩留下说话的空间。  
“延斯，你是全世界最棒的门将，我相信你。”卡恩轻轻抚摸莱曼的后脑勺，莱曼抬头打量自己的竞争对手，眼睛里全是疑惑：“我是吗？”  
两个人握手，卡恩认真的说：“在我眼里，你就是。”莱曼低下头，不禁羞涩的笑了，卡恩拍拍他的后背，然后回到替补席上坐定。  
点球大战开始了，场上的队员们勾肩搭背站成一排，在拉姆那块凹下去，场下的队员和工作人员并肩站立，赢了大家一起庆祝，输了一起抗。  
莱曼的发挥相当稳定，在门将组开挂的情况下，扑出了阿根廷的多个点球，最终，他们晋级了半决赛。  
当扑出决胜的那个点球时，德国队的球员们像一群小鸡崽子扑向鸡妈妈一样挂在莱曼身上，替补席上的队员们相拥在一起欢呼。  
弗林斯召集其他队员站成一排，自己做出打保龄球的动作，其他22位队友很配合的倒地，弗林斯滑向他们，一起完成了空气保龄球的庆祝。  
两波球员们在赛后发生肢体上的冲突，卡恩和巴拉克赶紧去拉架，但谁都没想到的是大比和弗林斯直接动手了。费了老半天劲才将他们分开，让阿根廷队先回更衣室。  
FIFA看过回放后给大比和弗林斯禁赛一场的处罚，气的克林斯曼和勒夫把大比和弗林斯骂了一顿后捎带着队长巴拉克也挨骂，贝肯鲍尔轻描淡写的说了几句弗林斯又把领队大比骂的狗血淋头：“弗林斯是球员可能控制不住情绪动手也就算了，你个当领队的还不知道什么该做什么不该做，你脑子瓦特了？”骂的大比一点脾气都没有。  
半决赛在多特蒙德的威斯特法伦球场举行，为了举办国际赛事，全站立看台被装上了座椅，为此多特蒙德的队长凯尔吐槽：“没黄黑之墙，这主场气氛就少了很多。”“还嫌利物浦之前罚的不够惨啊。”巴拉克吐槽道。  
卡恩悠哉悠哉的训练，小队员们压力大睡不着觉，特指猪波二人，俩人抱着枕头来敲卡恩的房门，卡恩只好把床头柜推到一边，把两张床拼一块，给克洛泽留下一条睡觉的空间后，哄着两个年轻球员睡觉。  
因压力大而晚归的克洛泽回到房间就看见狮王的两条胳膊上各睡着小猪和波尔蒂，卡恩用眼神示意克洛泽过去帮他解放双臂。  
他下床揉了揉麻木的双臂，小声说：“你睡这或者是去他俩那屋？”  
“我在这吧，万一他俩惊醒后又睡不着了怎么办？我好歹比他们大一些。”克洛泽找空处躺下睡觉了，卡恩给他们带上门后，去别墅大客厅里坐着。  
没想到遇见了同样睡不着的莱曼，卡恩轻声说：“还不去睡？”  
“我一闭上眼睛，脑子里全都是比赛的画面，我根本睡不着。”莱曼露出痛苦的神情，卡恩坐过去他身边，不带任何情欲的将他揽入怀中：“明明跟我一样大，还跟小猪似的要人哄。”  
睡梦中的施魏因施泰格打个喷嚏，翻身接着睡。  
“我怕……”  
“不怕。”卡恩其实有一把好嗓子，在追前妻西蒙妮的时候发挥了重要作用，这时他唱着当下流行的情歌，哄着莱曼在沙发上睡着了。  
这是他们第一次没有讽刺的相拥而眠。  
第二天早上，习惯早起健身的沃尔法特看到了沙发上相拥而眠的一对门将，返回房间拿起拍立得留下了“罪证”后才叫醒熟睡的他们。  
新的一天开始后，大家分开训练为着半决赛奋斗，目标是进军柏林。  
然后他们输给了意大利。  
整支球队变得沉闷，天天腻歪在一起的几对情侣也各自安静的蹲墙角。  
卡恩去安慰最为自责的弗林斯：“这不怪你，你上场也干不过黄金一代的他们。”这话声音不小，卡恩转头面向更衣室，他需要给队友们鼓劲：“我们还有三四名决赛，就难过这一晚上，我们要给那些支持我们的球迷一个完美的结局！”  
三四名决赛在斯图加特举行，那是希尔德布兰的主场，到了他的地界，整个人话就多起来了。  
门将单独在一边训练，克林斯曼走过去，示意科普克暂停一下训练，他有话说：“在淘汰赛开始前，奥利跟我说他决定在世界杯后退出国家队，专心拜仁的比赛，给年轻人让位，所以这三四名决赛的首发门将是……”  
莱曼和希尔德布兰一同说：“我没意见。”  
“奥利，你还是队长。”  
“是，教练。”

斯图加特涌入了太多的球迷，大家都在期待最后一场比赛是否能为这场夏日童话带来完美结局。  
这场结局带了一丝告别的气氛，当卡恩出去热身时，全场球迷一起喊他的名字，替补席上那群小兔崽子也跟着起哄，他一个没有杀伤力的眼神扫过去，小兔崽子们憋住不笑了。  
他们的对手是葡萄牙，黄金一代的他们本来可以在2002年绽放异彩，却同黄金一代意大利一样输给了黑哨。鲁伊科斯塔在04年输给希腊后退出国家队，那批人只剩下菲戈为国征战。  
赛前两个即将告别国家队的老家伙亲切的握手然后挑边。  
这样的比赛没有特别特别激烈，年纪大的球员们开始炫技，小球员们各种嘚瑟，最终德国队在自己的主场拿到季军，算是给这场夏日童话写了一个略有遗憾的尾声。  
在赛后，菲戈和卡恩交谈了许久，毕竟都是低头不见抬头见相爱相杀了许多年的老朋友，告别时分，能有个懂你的人说说话也挺好。  
颁奖典礼后，在球场上空放了很多很多的烟火，教练组四个人勾肩搭背的在一起说话，其他几对情侣腻腻歪歪的借着庆祝的名义秀恩爱，沃尔法特收拾完替补席后回更衣室准备给他们做理疗。  
卡恩正在抬头看烟火，突然间有人在背后戳他，他回头，露出了放松的笑容：“延斯。”  
“你跟我来。”  
他们走到了客队更衣室，葡萄牙人已经离开，只剩下一点垃圾需要工作人员收走，莱曼带上门并反锁。  
卡恩对这熟了，随便找个地方坐下：“有什么事吗？”  
一路上给自己加油打气的莱曼突然间不知道说什么了，胸口剧烈的起伏着。  
算了，脸都不要了这算什么。  
莱曼分开腿跨坐在卡恩的大腿上，居高临下的说：“奥利。”卡恩顺势就在莱曼健美的臀部摸来摸去：“嗯？想在更衣室里来一发？”  
“你还喜欢我吗？”  
“当然啊，想和你一起站上世界之巅，不过差了一点点。”卡恩看似漫不经心的说着，实则慌得一批，这让莱曼有些恼火，他反手固定住卡恩四处乱摸的手：“我很认真的问你。”  
卡恩与莱曼十指相扣：“我也很认真的回答，我是认真的。或许我们初识是意外，但你在决赛后第一个问我受伤状况时，我走心了，所以回国后我跟西蒙妮离婚，坦坦荡荡的去追求你。”  
“我觉得你是玩弄感情，你说你离婚了，我还是认为你在玩我，让我心里崩溃，然后你稳坐主力位置。”  
“我向贝肯鲍尔和沃尔法特起誓，我从来没有那种龌龊的想法。”卡恩抬头仰视卷发男人。  
“点球大战前，你过来鼓励我，我才意识到是我错怪了你，差点错过了……”  
“还好，现在不晚。”  
两个门将亲昵的吻在一起，正当俩人想在更衣室里做点什么时，球场广播中领队大比催他们去主队更衣室集合。  
更衣室中已经群魔乱舞，喝大了的小猪抱着沃尔法特就要亲，神医推不动他，小猪更加没节操的顺着神医的大腿滑倒在地，神医走一步，后面拖着一只猪。波尔蒂在阿萨莫阿和默特萨克的带领下跳着老年迪斯科，只不过酒精上头的波尔蒂不知道自己已经顺拐了。弗林斯裸奔，拉姆要坐在行李箱中让希尔德布兰拉走他，希尔德布兰也有点神智模糊，整个人倒栽葱戳进拉姆旁边的脏衣篮，只剩一双脚在外边。  
卡恩和莱曼看到了队友们的状态，不禁笑出声，失了智的巴拉克拿着一瓶啤酒就冲他俩扑，两个世界级门将光速躲闪，这一瓶酒结结实实的泼在随后进门的大比脸上，还有部分液体甩在了默克尔身上，巴拉克傻了，全员都静止了。  
“艹，穿衣服！”弗林斯随便扯了一条裤子穿上，全体队员光速恢复接待外宾的状态，而默克尔已经笑开花：“感谢你们在这个夏天为德国带来的激情和浪漫，我代表国民感谢你们。”  
大家鼓掌，让默克尔站在c位，满足头号球迷和他们合影的愿望。  
清醒的球员们搀扶着其他队员上大巴车返回酒店，克洛泽在前排睡着了，卡恩仗着自己大佬地位占到后排，和莱曼手牵手的看热闹。  
大比安排家属住进这个酒店，他们欢迎英雄的回归，有伴的去找伴，没伴的大家一起high。  
到了自己地盘上，大家真的是放飞自我，卡恩陪小辈喝了几杯后头疼的回自己房间躺尸了，哎，年纪大了，再也不是夜店小王子了。  
不一会，莱曼敲门：“奥利！”  
“来了！”卡恩整了整身上的浴袍去开门，莱曼穿着同样的浴袍面色红润的站在门外。  
带上门，又怕小兔崽子们来闹，卡恩顺手反锁了。  
终于能好好的亲吻心爱的人了，两个人站在床边接吻，一边亲，一边除去身上仅有的浴袍。说是两个功勋门将，但浑身上下的伤痕共同证明了这件国家队球衣不好穿。  
莱曼喜欢把头靠在卡恩的肩膀上，他的肩膀宽厚，很有安全感。他也这么做了，还故意往卡恩的耳道里吹气。“这可是你找事。”卡恩挑眉说道，然后轻轻推倒莱曼。  
虔诚的亲吻从额头开始下移，卡恩温柔的在莱曼的嘴角处停留：“延斯，你谢顶了。”  
“卧槽你大爷的能不能别破坏气氛！”莱曼有点介意自己略秃的事情，又一把次踹他下床，卡恩笑着去找润滑油和避孕套。  
“那个……奥利……”莱曼心跳又加速了，比他扑点球那会还紧张，卡恩在手心挤了一坨润滑油用体温去温热它，一边撸动小延斯一边说：“嗯？”  
“我来之前已经自己做好准备了。”  
卡恩试着去戳莱曼的后穴，果然很轻松的就进入了：“你就这么想让我上？”  
“你大爷的……沃尔法特发现了我们的关系，他找到我说男人都是骗子，只有自己才能保护自己。”莱曼实在不想说被神医科普如何安全发生男男性行为的全过程。  
充满爱意的吻落在莱曼胸口的两点凸起，湿漉漉的舔弄让他不由自主的飘出了呻吟声，卡恩没停下手中的动作，用粗砺的手指加速抽动，惹得莱曼呻吟声越来越大。  
即将登顶时，卡恩突然掐住了小延斯的根部，莱曼不解的看着卡恩，卡恩示意他放松，跟自己的节奏走，加入第三根手指抽插。  
被束缚的感觉很不舒服，莱曼一直不停的扭动身体，快感再次积累，像是一座火山压在胸口，他试图推开卡恩，卡恩额头冒汗：“延斯，我爱你。”  
时机一到，卡恩松开握住小延斯的手，比平常有更多的精液射出，莱曼爽的一直在低吼。  
等莱曼平静下来后，他起身给他的男友一个绵长的深吻，卡恩乐的让莱曼占据主动，感情是相互付出的，他躺平，做好被莱曼上的心理准备。  
肤色偏白的莱曼这时候浑身红润，他从自己那件浴袍的口袋中拿了一把加厚避孕套，随机挑了一个叼在嘴里，卡恩很默契的凑上来咬住包装的另一边，两个人合力用嘴撕开铝箔纸，相交的眼神里充满了对爱的渴望。  
把套子顶在舌尖上，莱曼磕磕绊绊的用嘴给小奥利戴上，自己特别豪爽的坐上去，却因润滑不够痛呼出声，卡恩伸手抚摸小延斯给他以安慰：“还好吗？”  
“你怎么能这么大？”  
“我还能更大。”  
莱曼适应了以后就自己上下动作起来，卡恩在下面配合他的节奏向上顶，一时间耳畔都是啪啪的交配声音与两个男人的嘶吼。  
这次高潮之后，两个人都没力气再来一发了，随便擦了擦身体，莱曼靠在卡恩的怀里睡着了。  
第二天，俩人睡的很香，不知道是谁咣咣咣的敲门，卡恩憋着一肚子火去开门，巴拉克和弗林斯来看热闹：“奥利，很激烈嘛，你看你身上的牙印哦。”  
“滚滚滚！”卡恩特别熟练的踹走巴拉克，巴拉克揽着弗林斯哼着小曲走人。  
在大厅集合时，大家都是一脸通宵后的疲惫神情，上车开始睡，上了飞机接着睡。  
德国足协在柏林的勃兰登堡门前准备了盛大的庆典活动，休息够的球员们在后台就high个不停。  
对于沉寂多年的德国足球来说，这个季军真的是一剂强心针，给德国带来了新的活力和希望。  
教练组勾肩搭背的一起走到台前接受大家的欢呼。  
在门将组三个人上台前，卡恩悄悄趴在莱曼耳边说：“可能我给不了你一个公开的仪式，但我愿意在所有可以的场合都把你当另一半介绍给别人。”  
“说什么骚话呢？”莱曼嘴上说着不要，但通红的耳夹出卖了他的好心情。  
在万众瞩目面前，他们的名字被一同提起一起被人欢呼，被铭记在岁月的长河中。  
—完—


End file.
